Brown Bread
by TheMayze
Summary: The Host Club sets Kyoya up on a date with a beautiful British new girl! Will their love blossom, or will the Hiitachins destroy it? Minor use of British slang, google it if you don't understand! KyoyaxOC, HaruhixTamaki. Rated T for language and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

AN. Haruhi has already come out as a girl in this fanfic!

/

"I can't believe Tamaki set me up," Kyoya Ootari said as he strolled up to a short apartment building. It looked to be made of glass, with all the windows, and the doors were guarded by a muscled man with dark sunglasses.

Kyoya grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket, and walked up to the doorman.

"I'm looking for…Delilah Clarke?" he said, reading off the paper, and the doorman opened the door.

"Top floor, elevator's on the left," the muscled man said, and Kyoya nodded his thanks.

After looking around the foyer for a moment, he located the elevator, tucked in a corner by rows upon rows of mailboxes. He walked over, and pressed a button, only to be met by yet another muscled man.

"What floor?" he said gruffly, as Kyoya entered the elevator.

"Top," Kyoya said, and they were off. The elevator was surprisingly fast, then again, there were only 5 floors.

Once the elevator reached its destination, Kyouya entered a small hallway lined with windows on one side. There was only one door, at the end of the hall, and a girl stood at the door, fiddling with keys. The sunlight peered through the windows, giving both of them a tall shadow. Kyouya snuck up behind the girl, and heard her muttering.

"Damn rich Yuko, changing her locks all the time. She's never even here," she mumbled, then backed away from the door, straight into Kyoya.

"It appears that you're having some door trouble, Miss Clarke," the smooth talking Shadow King said, pulling all his host club skills together.

The girl spun on her heel, and quickly pointed a bottle of pepper spray in Kyoya's face, but quickly lowered it when she recognized the boy from the pointless club at school.

"Kyoya Ootari, eh?" she said in a weak British accent. "What brings you to my building today?" The girl turned back around and started toying with the keys caught in her door.

"I've been set up, actually," he said, stretching his arms above his head casually. "Oh, and your key needs to be turned the other way."

She glared up at the tall boy, who smirked back knowingly. After fiddling with it for a few more seconds, the lock clicked, and the door opened with an unhealthy creak.

"Care to come in?" the girl said to Kyoya, then walked in, leaving him alone in the bright and sunny hallway.

_Tamaki would be proud_, he thought, and entered Delilah Clarke's apartment.

/

"Well, welcome to my humble abode," Delilah said as she shut the door behind them.

The apartment was simple, modern, and chic. Everything was black, white, or grey, and pops of lime green kept it fun.

Delilah walked into the kitchen, beckoning for Kyoya to follow. He quickly shot of a mass text to the rest of the host club, saying 'I'm in!', and then followed Delilah.

"Why were you set up before, Ootari? And set up for what?" Delilah asked as she found two mugs from the millions of cupboards.

"No time for drinks, Clarke, we've got plans," he said deviously, grabbing her wrist and dragging her back out the door.

"Wait, what?" Delilah cried out in protest as Kyoya lead her back out the hallway and down the elevator.

"Ootari, where the hell are you taking me?" Delilah said as Kyoya shoved her into an awaiting limo, and then hopped in behind her.

"We're kidnapping you and taking you out, Clarke! You always look so bored, plus, you might find you like us enough to visit the host club more often," Kyoya smirked, and the car was off.

"Wait, who's we?" she said nervously, playing with her hands.

"He means us, Dee-chan!" a familiar, annoyingly cute voice said from elsewhere in the car. Delilah froze as a screen was raised, and in the other half of the car sat the Ouran High School Host Club.

"Aw, bloody hell," Delilah muttered, then slumped down in her seat and crossed her arms, accepting her fate.

"Cheer up, little princess!" Tamaki Suoh said as he reached over and lifted her chin. Delilah quickly slapped his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me," she muttered, emphasizing each word. Tamaki looked startled for a moment, and then grew silent as he crawled in the corner, doing his 'emo pose'.

Hikaru and Kaoru took this opportunity to pester Delilah.

"So, Delilah," Kaoru-or was it Hikaru? - said slyly. "Are you excited for a day with the host club? Other girls would give anything for this."

Delilah perked up at her name. "Are you kidding me? You guys are just a bunch of overrated, annoying, rich-and-flaunting-it pretty boys, plus Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up from her lap at the mention of her name. Delilah glanced at her with pity.

"Why do you hang out with these blokes, Haruhi? Are you being held against your will or something?" she said, and Hikaru-or was it Kaoru? - snickered.

"Blokes? Bloody hell? You're British, aren't you, Miss Clarke?" the twin said, giggling.

"Why yes, I am, thank you for noticing. And you'll be brown bread if you talk smack about London," Delilah said, pointing an accusing finger at the laughing Hiitachins.

Tamaki looked up with tear filled eyes. "London isn't that far from France…" he said, crying again.

"Oh, bother, what's he on about now?" Delilah sighed. Tamaki was bawling his eyes out dramatically in the corner, and Hunny and Mori were poking him. Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing their arses off, and Haruhi was looking at Delilah.

"You would know better than I would, are the always like this?" she whispered to Haruhi.

Kyoya cut in from beside Delilah. "More than we would like to admit," he said, chuckling. He was writing something down in a black book, and hadn't looked up the entire car ride.

A figurative light bulb appeared above Delilah's head. "Now, what is in here?" she said, snatching the book out of Kyoya's hands before he even realized it.

The entire brigade of high-schoolers in the vehicle froze as Delilah skimmed through the book. One of the Hiitachins applauded, and the other quickly joined in.

Kyoya was dumbfounded. _How could I let a stupid girl, who is just here for publicity, steal my book?_ He quickly snapped out of his delusion and reached for his book. Delilah turned her back to him and held her arms out in front of her, blocking the book from him completely. To salt the wound, she even started reading snippets out loud.

"February 19. Tamaki dusted the piano off and played for the guests. Must get him to do that again, sales increased 35%. Hunny ate 17 pieces of cake in the span of four hours, must restrict cake flow. Kaoru and Hikaru are taking the twincest too far."

The rest of the car started laughing as Kyoya's face grew a deep red. Delilah thumbed through more pages, ending up at what he was writing before. Kyoya blushed even more.

"No, don't, Clarke!" he cried, leaning in for the book.

Delilah read the page, not out loud, and she immediately started blushing as well.

"Well, come on, what does it say?" Hikaru- it could've been Kaoru but it probably wasn't- said impatiently.

Delilah closed the book quickly and gave it back to Kyoya. "Umm, no, that was fun, sorry, Kyoya," she said, laughing nervously and blushing furiously.

The rest of the car grew quiet, and Tamaki leaned over to Kyoya.

"What did it say, mommy?" he whispered.

"Oh, nothing, just some notes and such," Kyoya said, laughing it off.

Haruhi overheard them and winked at Delilah.

_I know what it said_, she mouthed across the car to Delilah.

Delilah blushed again and looked away.

/

Kyoya's notebook:

_May 23._

_The host club set me up! It was probably all that stupid Tamaki's fault, just so he could have another couple to go along with him on double dates with Haruhi._

_Met Delilah Clarke. Kind of an idiot, she didn't even know which way to turn her keys. Maybe in England the keys turn the other way, or something stupid._

_Oh my god. She's beautiful. I can't believe I'm saying this, but is love at first sight possible? This Delilah, she's so pretty, her accent is hot and…ah. I don't even know what to say, anything else would just be insulting. She's that beautiful._

_I'M SITTING RIGHT BESIDE HER IN THE CAR, OH MY GOD SHE SMELLS BEAUTIFUL EVEN. Like flowers and spring. Hopefully she thinks kindly of me, as well. The rest of the host club are all so… not right for her. Maybe once we reach Tamaki's summer house we can get closer._

_Why is this Brit even in Japan in the first place? I'm glad that Ouran is an English school, or else no one would even know how to talk to her. Well, I would. And Tamaki might. But otherwise, it sounds like she doesn't know a lick of Japanese. Oh well, I'm glad that 'Daddy' set me up._

/

AN: BAHAHAHA THIS SHOULD BE FUN 3 if you like the adventures of Delilah in Black Butler, get ready for more shenanigans. 3


	2. Chapter 2

/

The Ootari limo, containing the Ouran High School Host Club, pulled up to a small cottage-looking house in the middle of a tiny town. It was Tamaki 'King' Suoh's family's summer house, and it was lovely. The group of 8 planned on spending the Saturday there, then driving back later that night, as planned by Kyoya. Tamaki had originally wanted everyone to spend the night, but Haruhi immediately declined.

The cottage was light blue, and faced a manmade lake. White trimmed the house and gave it a clean feeling, and there were gardens, in the front and back. There were other houses in the area, and some were 'deserted and haunted', according to the idiot host king.

Everyone piled out of the limo, which, even for a limo, was quite spacious inside. Delilah stepped out and stretched her arms above her head, causing her shirt to rise above her belly button. Kyoya gawked at the display, and his jaw hit the ground when he saw her belly button piercing. Haruhi caught Kyoya staring, and walked over to him casually.

"Better pick your jaw up, it doesn't look very good on the ground," she said, amused. The shadow king blinked and shook his head, returning to Earth.

"Thanks, Haruhi," Kyoya said, semi-sarcastically, somewhat serious. The guys did not need to know that Kyoya was in love.

"Well, let's go inside, everyone!" Tamaki said, opening the door to the cottage. "Unfortunately, all the servants are still at the main house, so we have to do everything ourselves!"

Delilah scoffed. "Damn rich people and all your maids and butlers. I still do everything myself," she said, slinging her bag onto her shoulder and following Tamaki. Hunny and Mori were behind her (Hunny on Mori's shoulders), and Kyoya and Haruhi were hanging behind, talking.

"So, are you going to be smooth and try to get her alone?" Haruhi asked Kyoya as they slowly caught up to everyone else.

"I would like to, that's for sure," the dark-haired boy said, smiling. It was probably the first time he really loved someone, other than his family. And really, not even then. Love was an obsolete to the Ootaris.

"Well, I can certainly help you, Kyoya," Haruhi said, holding open the door for him as they entered the cottage. Kyoya smiled. Haruhi was so nice, now that her debt had been paid off and she had announced to the world that she had been a girl the whole time. Her babydoll style dress fluttered in a warm May breeze as they entered Tamaki's cottage.

"I would certainly appreciate that, Haruhi," Kyoya said, and he shut the door behind them.

Tamaki's cottage was even more beautiful inside. There was a lounge area right inside the door, and Tamaki had already made himself comfortable on a long white couch. He extended a hand to Haruhi, motioning for her to go sit beside him. She did, and Tamaki 'yawned' and stretched an arm around her shoulders.

"So, shall we go exploring first?" Haruhi said, getting up from the couch. Delilah came out from the kitchen and smiled.

"I'm game!" she said, dropping her sweater on a chair, revealing a blue babydoll top. Her shorts showed off her long legs, and her knees were covered in bandaids.

She caught Kyoya looking, and blushed. "I fall a lot," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

Hunny and Mori stood by the door. "The day isn't going to get any younger, let's explore!" The Lolita boy said, skipping outside. It was difficult to believe that he was the oldest of the bunch, considering his height and attitude. Not to mention his obsession with a pink bunny.

"He's right, if we're going let's go," Kyoya said, exiting the house. Everyone else followed, and after a quick discussion of where to go, Tamaki lead them to one of the supposed haunted houses.

Kyoya waited for Delilah, and they walked together in silence for a while.

"So, what brought you to Japan?" Kyoya asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. Delilah sighed and looked up at him with sad blue eyes. The rest of the host club were all caught up in their own discussions.

"Promise you won't judge me for this?" she asked, looking at Kyoya.

"I promise," he whispered.

"Alright. Well. I've only been here for a couple of weeks. And I've only been enrolled at Ouran Academy for what, a week? It's because my mother kicked me off our plane to England. London is where I was born and raised, but my mother and father were always travelling for their jobs. See, my mom is Yuko Sukiko, the actress, and my dad is the artist Triskaidekaphobia, so I never see them," Delilah explained, her eyes looking kind of watery. "I haven't seen my dad in almost 6 years. My mom gave me the money for the apartment in Tokyo, and she paid for my tuition at Ouran. Otherwise, I'm getting a job and then I'm gonna get out of this city and go back to London."

Kyoya felt his eyes grow wet. Was he really about to cry over a girl's sob story? "Well, if you ever need anything, I can help," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Delilah blushed, and leaned into him. Kaoru and Hikaru peered out stealthily from behind a bush.

"Did you see that?" one Hiitachin said to the other, snickering.

"Of course! They're totally crushing on each other," the other responded, stifling a laugh.

"Hey, everyone!" Tamaki yelled, pointing to a faded grey house. "This house is haunted!"

/

"Haunted, really?" Kyoya said, putting a hand on his hip. "Whatever. It looks more destroyed than haunted. No one should go in."

Tamaki looked disappointed, and turned around, ready to head back.

"Hang on, this looks safe enough. I'm gonna go in, and scope around for ghosts!" Delilah said, dashing up to the door-less door frame and entering the house carefully. Everything was down to its bare foundation, and the entire house was a dark grey, a stark contrast to the sunny neighbourhood.

"Delilah," Kyoya muttered, shrugging off a designer hoodie and dropping it on the ground, along with his glasses. "Delilah!"

Kyoya ran into the house and frantically looked around, fighting the urge to just sprint around. One wrong move and the entire house could collapse. "Delilah!" he yelled, walking carefully down a set of stairs.

"Nnng, I'm in the last room on the right," Delilah called out, and Kyoya fast-walked to the door, stopping short. Delilah was laying –well, dangling, really,- on the floor, a giant hole underneath her. Delilah's upper body was supporting her, as she tried to pull herself up.

"I swear, the floor just caved in underneath me!" Delilah said, struggling against gravity.

"I believe you," Kyoya said as he walked carefully towards Delilah. Everything seemed to be sturdy, and Kyoya helped pull Delilah out of the pit. She got on her feet and gave Kyoya a nervous hug, much to his surprise-and enjoyment.

"I was so scared, Kyoya," she said, and Kyoya hugged her back. "Thank you." She looked up at him, admiring his grey eyes without his glasses in the way.

He smiled a genuine smile, not a host club smile. "You're most certainly welcome," he said. "Now, let's get out of here."

Kyoya pulled away, but held onto Delilah's hand, leading her up the stairs and towards the door. A patch of sunlight illuminated the floor, and Kyoya stepped down a bit too hard.

The rest of the Host Club could only watch in horror as the house collapsed.

With Kyoya and Delilah inside it.

/

AN. 3 3 3

OH NOES.


	3. Chapter 3

"KYOYA!" Delilah screamed as they fell down a seemingly endless pit. Pieces of wood and nails scratched her, and a large chunk of it slammed her towards Kyoya. Kyoya grabbed her hand, pulling her into his chest. He wrapped one hand around her head, and the other around her waist, bringing her closer. Kyoya turned so Delilah was on top, and his back was facing the ground.

Delilah was in shock for a second, but then hugged him back, her tears leaving spots on his shirt.

Kyoya's back hit the ground first, knocking him out almost instantly. Pieces of old wood landed on top of Delilah, causing the breath to be knocked out of her. She propped herself up on her elbows and knees, protecting Kyoya as much as she could from falling debris.

After a while, it seemed like nothing more was falling. The wood settled around the pair, and Delilah felt what seemed like the entire weight of the world on her back. The entire remnants of the old house were lying on top of her, and she was still up on her knees and elbows.

She was, however, getting weaker by the second. Delilah pulled slowly away from the wood, and flinched whenever it settled. She slid down, after making sure nothing would move, and lied her head on Kyoya's chest, feeling the steady rise and fall. It was calming, and Delilah felt herself grow tired. She soon fell unconscious, trapped under a mountain of old wood.

/

Kyoya woke up a while later to find his cell phone ringing, and Delilah lying on top of him. Her fingers were intertwined with his, and her breathing was normal.

_Thank God,_ he thought sighing with relief. _She's alive._

He reached for his iPhone in his pants pocket and looked at the screen. Tamaki was calling him from above the abyss. He pressed talk and lifted it up to his ear, being careful of Delilah and the wood surrounding him.

"Hello?" he whispered, since his voice didn't want to go any louder.

"KYOYA! ARE YOU AND DELILAH OKAY WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU ALIVE OHMYGOD THIS IS SO SCARY WE'VE CALLED AN AMBULANCE ALREADY," Tamaki shouted on the other end of the line. Kyoya moved the phone away from his head. _How could one idiot boy be so loud?_

"Tamaki, shut up!" Kyoya said, his normal voice returning to him. "I'm still alive, Delilah is breathing, and it's horrible down here. How long until emergency crews are going to be here?"

Tamaki started yelling something completely inaudible until the Hiitachins took the phone away from him.

"Hey Kyoya," the twins said in unison, sounding bored. "It shouldn't be long until the fire department shows up. Then you can get out of there."

"Good, thank you," Kyoya said, coughing. "It's getting really dusty down here, and I can barely see."

"Whatever," the twins said, and the phone was passed to Haruhi.

"Kyoya! Is Delilah okay?" she said, after scolding the twins for being idiots.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. And yes, Delilah is breathing, I know that much," Kyoya said, smiling.

"Good," Haruhi said. "Oh! They're here; you should be pulled out soon! See you on the surface!"

There was a click, and the line was silent. Kyoya sighed, and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He felt Delilah stirring on top of him.

"Delilah?" he asked, sitting up in what little room they had. "Are you alright?"

"Delilah yawned and lazily propped her chin on Kyoya's chest, looking up at him. "Yeah, I think. My back is killing me, though. Are you alright?" She asked him back, still laying on him. She could hear his heartbeat grow louder and faster, almost popping out of his chest. _Uh-huh. He definitely has a crush on me,_ Delilah thought, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll live," he joked. "I got a call from the rest of the group; they said that the emergency crews should be here to pull us out soon."

Delilah smiled again. "Good."

She laid her head back down on Kyoya's chest, snuggling closer to him.

"Kyoya," she whispered, her eyes closed. "I'm so sorry. We could have been killed, and it's all my fault."

"Hey," Kyoya said, squeezing her hand. "We aren't dead. And it could have happened to anyone."

She looked up at him, and saw him smiling. Delilah's eyes still looked sad, but she smiled back. "I'm glad I decided to come with you this morning, Kyoya."

"I'm glad that the guys decided to make me come and get you," Kyoya responded, laughing.

She smiled again, this time more wholesome, and scooted up so she was equal with Kyoya. He leaned in, and-

A large amount of dust violently came down from above their heads, disturbing what could have been. Kyoya could hear people talking outside, and he started yelling to alert the fire crew of their location. Delilah quickly joined in, and soon enough, light peered in through a hole in the cramped area, cut by a fireman.

"Hey Toya! I've found em!" the fireman yelled behind him, and another one ran over. "Alright, kids, let's get you out of here and back up to the ambulance."

One of the firemen helped Kyoya to his feet, and started to walk over to a ladder, but Kyoya stayed and waited for Delilah to be out of the hole as well.

Delilah winced as the fireman put a hand on her back, helping her over the debris. "Can you not touch me, please?" she said, awkwardly moving away from him. The fireman shrugged and lowered his hand.

Kyoya climbed over pieces of wood to be with Delilah, helping her over large gaps, when really she didn't need the help.

"What's wrong?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"My back, it's all bruised and cut up or something," she said, hopping over a giant piece of roof. They were almost to the ladder now, and the firemen were right beside them.

"Well, little lady, we're almost to the top, so if you'd hold on, we can get you some medical attention," one of the firemen said as he started to climb the ladder. The other fireman was going to go last, to make sure no one fell.

"Ladies first," Kyoya said, and he motioned for Delilah to climb the ladder. She smiled, and started climbing.

_Smooth move, Ootari,_ Kyoya cackled inside his head. _Now I can see what she's wearing under those shorts._

He started climbing the ladder underneath Delilah, followed by the other fireman. Kyoya casually glanced up, gripping the rungs underneath him. _OH MY GOD THEY'RE BLUE, _Kyoya thought, blushing. _AND SHE LOOKS SO GOOD IT THEM._

They reached the top of the ladder, and Delilah stepped off the ladder, only to be super-glomped by Hunny, Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Baaugh! You guys get off! This hurts!" Delilah cried, stepping backwards. Kyoya stepped off a few moments later, only to have the crowd bump over and tackle Kyoya.

"Good Lord, get off!" Kyoya said, laughing. Things like this weren't new to members of the host club.

"Are you two alright?" Kaoru said, looking at Delilah. She nodded, but walked over to the ambulance tenderly. Kyoya stopped and stared, then tapped on Tamaki's shoulder, pointing to her. Tamaki immediately let go of him, and walked over to her.

"Would you care for some assistance, little princess?" he said, grabbing her hand. Delilah resisted the urge to pull away and slap the blonde, and instead smiled at him. Kyoya walked over and grabbed her other hand, squeezing it lightly. Very quickly, the rest of the host club (and Haruhi) were crowded around Delilah, laughing and smiling.

It was a good moment in Delilah's life, being accepted by a group of random strangers, and Kyoya.

/

"Alright, little lady," an EMS worker said. "Come on in, and we'll need you to take your shirt off."

Delilah blushed awkwardly. "Alright, chaps, get out!" she said, sounding more confident that she was.

"Oh, the boy who was also caught under there? Could you stay as well?" another EMS worker said.

Delilah and Kyoya looked at each other nervously. "Um, sure, I guess," Kyoya said, stepping into the ambulance.

The EMS worker made Kyoya sit on one of the benches on the side (he was too tall to stand) and pull his shirt off. Delilah was lying stomach down on a stretcher, her top off, leaving her in a lacy white bra. She looked at Kyoya, who was staring off into the distance, and admired his smooth pale skin. He caught her looking and winked. Delilah blushed and immediately turned her head, as the EMS worker put Band-Aids on and stitched some areas up.

"That must have been quite a tumble, if you have all these bruises," he remarked, cutting the thread of a stitch.

"It was," Delilah said, squirming on the stretcher. "Terribly scary, as well."

"I would bet," the EMS worker murmured, focused on his work.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was having his vitals checked for abnormalities by the other ambulance guy. He watched the first one work on Delilah, admiring her sun-kissed skin. _It must be really sunny in London,_ he thought. _And she looks SO GOOD WHY CAN'T I SEE HER IN HER UNDIES ALL THE TIME_.

Kyoya blushed at the thought of it, and awkwardly coughed. Delilah looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"A picture would last longer, Kyoya," she said, smirking.

He blushed again, and quickly looked away.

"Alright, these stitches will disintegrate on their own, so you don't have to cut them out," the EMS worker said, cutting the last thread. "You can put your shirt back on now."

Delilah sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the stretcher, slipping her shirt on over her head. The cotton fabric caught on one of the stitches and she winced at the pain. The EMS worker looked up.

"Ah, yes, that might be something to avoid as well," he said, chuckling as he filled out paperwork.

"Thanks for the heads up, bloody idiot," Delilah spat out under her breath. "Can I leave now?"

The EMS worker laughed. "Nope, you've got paperwork to fill out. Full name?"

Delilah sighed. "Delilah Lucy Clarke."

"Date of birth and current age?"

"November 20, and 16."

Kyoya's eyes lit up. "Your birthday is two days ahead of mine!" he exclaimed, smiling wildly.

"Hm. How about that," Delilah laughed. "You're a year older than me, though, right?"

Kyoya nodded. He was a second year at Ouran, and Delilah was a first.

"Current residence?" the EMS worker sighed and returned to his questions.

"Tsubasa Building, number 7."

The EMS worker looked up. "Really? You must be raking in the money then. Emergency contact?"

Delilah blinked. "I don't have any in-"

Kyoya cut in. "I'm her emergency contact. Kyoya Ootari, you should know the rest."

The EMS worker scoffed and scribbled something down. "Alright, we're done here. You two can both leave."

"Thank God," Kyoya muttered, and he grabbed his shirt, exiting the ambulance.

Delilah looked confused for a moment, and then followed Kyoya, her sneakers squeaking on the ambulance floor.

"Okay, now that that's over with, let's head back to my house and enjoy the rest of the day," Tamaki said to the group, draping one arm over Haruhi's shoulders. She didn't move away this time.

"Hey, Kyoya?" Delilah whispered to the dark haired boy as he put his shirt back on. "Are Tamaki and Haruhi courting?"

"Courting- oh, dating? Apparently, since like last week," he whispered back. "No one else but the host club knows, so keep quiet about it."

Delilah laughed. "It's alright; I do know how to keep my gob shut."

Kyoya looked at the redhead Brit and laughed. "You are definitely something, hm?"

"I would like to hope so," she responded.

/

AN:

Gosh.

Awkward enough yet?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Kyoya!" Tamaki Suoh said while running up to his best friend. "Saturday was awesome!"

"I guess, if you count being stuch under parts of a decaying house for three hours awesome," Kyoya Ootari said back, not looking up from his black notebook.

"Well, it did get you and Delilah closer together," Tamaki said, nudging Kyoya in the ribs.

The raven haired boy smiled. _That's true_, he thought. _I know she likes me back, I KNOW it. _

"Shall we go check on our first-year friends?" Kyoya said, walking down the hall and into a classroom, Tamaki following like a blonde puppy. Everyone was talking, with no teacher in sight, and Kyoya quickly spotted Hikaru and Kaoru, sitting in the corner pestering a girl wearing the middle school uniform. Delilah was sitting on a desk, her back turned to Kyoya and Tamaki. Kyoya could just make out a Polaroid camera with a rainbow strap in her hands.

Just then, Kaoru leaned over and whispered something to Hikaru, behind the dark haired girl's head. The older twin blushed, then laughed at whatever Kaoru said. They both returned to their positions, and turned their heads toward the girl's face, kissing her cheeks.

The dark haired girl made an O-face, and Delilah laughed, snapping a picture with the camera.

"This one is definitely a keeper, Pluie!" Delilah giggled, waving the Polaroid picture in the air.

The short girl, Pluie, apparently, blushed and stood up, giggling and running away from the twins.

"We really got her, didn't we?" Hikaru said to Kaoru, laughing and blushing. His twin nodded back, laughing too hard to speak.

Kyoya and Tamaki took this opportunity to sneak up on the unsuspecting first-years. Kyoya stalked up behind Delilah, sliding his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" he said, holding back laughter.

"Ahhm, the bogeyman?" she said, laughing. Delilah pulled Kyoya's hands off her face and turned around.

"Well, I wasn't that far off then!" Delilah said, smiling. Kyoya blushed and rolled his eyes. Delilah was still holding onto his hands, squeezing them lightly.

"Sheesh, you guys, get a freaking room," Tamaki said, slapping Kyoya playfully on the back of his head.

"Why don't you, Suoh?" Delilah said, raising an eyebrow as she stared the blonde down. "Show Haruhi-"

"Show me what?" the brown haired girl interrupted. Tamaki smiled as he admired his girlfriend. The yellow dresses of Ouran Academy were quite becoming on the right person.

"Show you…show you this picture that Delilah got of the twins sexually harassing another girl!" Tamaki fumbled and grabbed the picture from the desk beside Delilah.

"Ugh, I know enough about that," Haruhi laughed, and smiled at the picture. "You two are so ridiculous. Kaoru obviously likes her more," she said, starting a quibble between the twins.

"So, Delilah, how are you feeling?" Tamaki asked, playfully putting his arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"Fine, fine," Delilah said, looking away. "So when does class even start at Ouran, anyways?"

"8:45 , and you're blowing off the question," Kyoya reprimanded.

Delilah sighed, causing her side bangs to flutter away from her face. "I'll be back before class starts," she announced, slipping out of the classroom.

Kyoya and Tamaki looked at each other, confused, and Haruhi followed after her.

"Delilah, hey, Delilah!" she called, catching up to the other girl.

"These damn dresses," Delilah said, leaning against a wall. "How can anyone stand them? At least in London I could customize my uniform."

Haruhi sighed, and turned Delilah to face her. "What's on your mind? Something's obviously eating you from Saturday."

Delilah looked at Haruhi with pained eyes. "Saturday was…..so many things, and I don't even know what to think about them. Like, how am I supposed to explain letters from the bloody nubs who owned the lot the house was on? And I'm probably going to have scars from these damn stitches, and…"

Delilah was yelling and pacing now. Haruhi could only nod sympathetically as the cool girl she knew before turned into a mess. "And I think I'm in love with Kyoya."

Haruhi froze, and looked up at Delilah. "I knew it! Eeeeeeeee!" The brunette squeed and hugged Delilah, letting go after she remembered the injuries to her back. "He's mad about you, you know. He wanted to get you alone Saturday."

Delilah smiled. "Well, I guess I'll have to get him alone today, then, hm?" She winked at Haruhi and turned around. "Come on, let's get back to class before a teacher catches us.

/

"Another boring day of school," Delilah mumbled as the bell rang for the end of the day. The rest of her class were shuffling out the door, talking and laughing loudly, and the twins stopped her at the door.

"Today you're going to come to the host club," Kaoru said, leaning on one side of the door frame.

"Even if we have to drag you there ourselves," Hikaru snickered, mirroring his brother.

A small voice piped up from behind Delilah. "Can I get through, please?"

She turned around to find Pluie, the girl the twins were pestering before. Delilah sidestepped, revealing Pluie to the twins.

Pluie groaned, and the twin's faces lit up. "Oh, hey Pluie!" Hikaru said, linking arms with the short girl. "Let's go get married!"

"Nu-uh! Marry me!" Kaoru said, linking with her other arm and dragging her out the door.

"Be at the host club by 3," the twins called over their shoulders to Delilah.

The Brit smiled and exited the classroom, watching as Hikaru and Kaoru play-fought over Pluie.

_Yikes, is it almost three already?_ Delilah thought, glancing at a clock on the wall. _I'm glad Haruhi told me where the host club was before, or else I might be brown bread to Hikaru and Kaoru._

She walked up and down multiple corridors, and up a set of stairs, before finally reaching Music Room Number 3. The double doors swung open as Delilah entered, only to be flooded by a sea of rose petals.

"Welcome to the host club!" a group of boy's voices said.

"Wait, Delilah?" Hunny said, breaking the glorious scene of hotness.

Meanwhile, Delilah was brushing off rose petals that had stuck to her dress. She flashed a million dollar smile at the boys, and winked.

"Just thought I'd pop by and see what this host club is all about," she said, smiling.

Kyoya walked over to her and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Any beautiful girl is welcome in the host club!" Tamaki said, shoving Kyoya out of the way. "Come have some tea with me, little princess."

"Fine, I suppose," Delilah sighed. "And why do you insist on calling me little princess?"

/

Four cups of Earl Grey and an extremely boring hour later, Delilah's torture was ended when the host club shut it's doors.

Hunny and Mori had left early, to get to kendo club. The twins were goofing around with costumes, Hikaru dressed as a musketeer, and Kaoru clad in a toga. Haruhi was sweeping up rose petals, and Tamaki was dumping out unused tea. Delilah spotted Kyoya sitting at a table, plunking away on a black laptop. She sighed, and walked over to his table, sitting across from him.

Kyoya glanced up quickly, then once again. "Hi," he said, shutting his laptop and smiling.

"So this is seriously what you do every day after school? Entertain annoying fangirls?" Delilah said, sounding bored. Kyoya nodded.

"Well then, I guess it will be a little bit more difficult then," she said, standing up and turning to walk away.

"Wait, what?" Kyoya said, following her. Delilah stopped short, and Kyoya ran right into her back.

"Owowowowowowowow!" Delilah cried, spinning around and backing a bit away.

"I'm so sorry," Kyoya said sheepishly, hugging her.

"Hey, Kyoya? Are you doing anything for dinner later?" Delilah asked, hugging him back.

Kyoya chuckled and backed up, holding her by the shoulders. "I'll have a car pick you up at seven," he said, winking, and hugging her again, this time, sweeter, and more delicately.

Delilah laughed. "You certainly are something, Ootari," she said, using his line from Saturday.

He blushed. "I would certainly like to think so, my Lilah."

Now it was Delilah's turn to blush. Her cheeks turned a rosy red. "Ah…" she was flabbergasted. This was the first time someone had called her something other than Delilah (or little princess, but Tamaki is an idiot and probably didn't even know her name). And it was Kyoya who said it, even.

Delilah popped up on her toes and kissed Kyoya's cheek. "I'll see you later!" she said, smiling and running out of the room.

"Smooth."

Kyoya turned around to find the twins, back in their regular uniforms, standing there, arms crossed.

"That was cute, Shadow King," Hikaru said, raising an eyebrow.

Kyoya flinched at his least favorite nickname.

"But what do you really want from her?" Kaoru finished his twin's sentence.

"I don't want anything from her! I just want her!" Kyoya shouted, his face turning red with anger. "Why do you two always assume that I'm in it for the money? It's usually true…but nonetheless! This is different!"

"Oh really?" the twins asked in unison, putting their hands on their hips.

"Yes, really. Now get your stupid faces out of here before something awful happens," Kyoya said, walking over to the twins and crossing his arms.

The twins scoffed and walked away, Kaoru stomping on Kyoya's foot.

Kyoya sighed, and sat back down at his computer. _Only two more years, Kyoya. Only two more years. _

"On the bright side, you've got a date tonight!" Tamaki appeared out of nowhere, massaging Kyoya's shoulders. "I can't believe Mommy is all grown up."

A vein popped in Kyoya's forehead, but it soon faded as the tension was released through his shoulders.

"Why, thank you, Daddy," Kyoya said, playing along. "I better get going, I've still got a last minute meeting with my father."

Tamaki sighed. "Alright, text me the juicy details!"

Kyoya laughed. "Not on your life."

/

AN: OOOOO. I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS NEXT CHAPTER : 3


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what's the verdict?" Delilah said, looking in a full-length mirror. Haruhi sat on Delilah's bed, behind her.

"You look like a million yen! I mean, a million pounds!" Haruhi corrected herself. "NO WAIT THAT'S NOT RIGHT. You look stunning, Delilah."

"Really? Thanks, love!" the Brit said, laughing. She was wearing a knee length strapless baby blue dress, with a long cardigan to replace a jacket on this spring's eve. The top part of the dress was sparkly, and the sparkles faded as it reached the bottom. White flats were on her feet, and white flowers were tucked into her hair.

"Thank you so much, Haruhi," Delilah said, hugging her friend.

"It's no problem! Besides, gotta look good for your first for your first date with Kyoya!" Haruhi smiled.

Delilah blushed, and moved into the main area of her apartment. She stood out like a sore thumb, being the only thing not black, grey, white, or lime.

"Yikes! Haruhi, it's almost seven! You'd better get going!" Delilah said, shooing Haruhi to the door.

"Alright, alright, I know, I'm not wanted here," Haruhi joked as she slid her sneakers on. "Text me when you're back! I want to know how this goes!"

"Well, silly Haruhi, so do I!" Delilah giggled nervously, opening the door for Haruhi. "See you tomorrow!"

A few nerve-wracking minutes later, there was a knock at Delilah's door. She quickly opened it, revealing a tall man in black sunglasses. At seven o'clock at night.

"Are you Miss Clarke?" the man said bluntly.

Delilah nodded warily, reaching into her bag for a bottle of emergency pepper spray.

"Mr. Ootari sent me. My name is Tachibana, and there is a car waiting for you outside."

Delilah sighed in relief. "Alright, one moment, please." She quickly ran through the apartment, grabbing a few last minute items, and shut the door behind her, locking it. "Ready?" she asked Tachibana, who stood by the elevator, talking to the man who guarded it.

"Of course. Let's go, Mr. Ootari is waiting for you," he said, escorting her inside.

When they reached the car (not a limo this time) Tachibana opened the door for Delilah and helped her inside.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. He glanced at her and grunted, hopping in the front passenger's seat. The driver started the vehicle, and they were off.

/

Fifteen silent minutes later, Delilah was dropped off at a restaurant by the water. The car pulled away before she could say thank you, leaving her rather dumb-founded.

"He does that a lot, it's not a big deal," a familiar voice said from behind her. Delilah spun around to find Kyoya, all 'dressed to the nines' in a black suit jacket and blue tie that matched her dress almost perfectly.

"Looking rather dashing tonight, Kyo," Delilah said, as if she were snapping out of a daydream.

"Kyo, hm? I like it," Kyoya said, taking her hand. "And you, my Lilah, are looking…." Kyoya opened his mouth like a fish, searching for the right word.

Delilah giggled. "You look like a codfish when you do that, silly," she said, her British accent so cute.

"Oh, gosh, you've left me without words! And what if a codfish is what I was going for?" Kyoya said, dramatizing the event.

"Then you are a very handsome codfish, and it's a shame that you are a codfish and not a person," Delilah walked over to the pier on the other side of the street. They were right by the water, and the ocean was reflecting off the ocean, casting glimmers of white to contrast the black-blue of the water.

"A shame? And why would that be?" Kyoya said, looking out over the water.

"Because I would look bloody ridiculous, kissing a codfish," Delilah replied, resting her head on Kyoya's shoulder. He put an arm around her and spoke quietly.

"Shall we go inside and eat?" he purred, drawing random patterns on her arm.

"I suppose," Delilah sighed. It was a moment she wished would never end.

Kyoya smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her across the cobblestone street.

_These streets_, Delilah thought, amused. _They're just like in Britain._

/

"Ootari, table for two?" Kyoya said to the waitress at the front. She found their reservation and walked them to a table.

After receiving drinks, Delilah started up the question game.

"What's your…mmm…favorite food?"

"Hmmmm, anything spicy. What school did you go to in London?"

"St. Holliday's School for Girls. ((AN: I just made it up!)) Do you do anything else but go to the host club and write things down in your journal?"

"Of course. I'm trying to be the successor to my father's company. It's a difficult process, since I've got two older brothers. And an older sister, but she's off and about, usually gallivanting on some adventure or at home, digging through my drawers. Drawers as in dresser drawers." This got a laugh from Delilah.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Good. Favorite movie?"

"Hmmm. Ponyo."

Now Kyoya laughed. "Seriously? That movie is so cheesy."

"Oh, come on, I thought it was cute! Do you really do anything in the host club? Or are you just there to be annoyed by everyone?"

"I question that some days, myself. I'm vice president, actually, and I'm in charge of the business, financial side of things. I don't take on many girls though. I find them tiresome and annoying. Okay, what the hell are bangers and mash?"

Delilah laughed. "Bangers are sausages, and mash is mashed potatoes. Sounds unappetizing, I know, but it's actually quite delicious. Best place to eat in Tokyo?"

"Right where we are! Speaking of that, what are you ordering?"

"No clue. I can't read Japanese."

"Good luck surviving in Japan for much longer, then. I can order for you, what do you like?"

"I like….food. Surprise me."

"You know, I could order you spicy raw fish covered in fish eggs. What do you like?"

"Ugh. Anything but what you just said. I'm not a huge fan of spicy things, or things that are still moving on my plate."

"Suit yourself."

/

Delilah set her cutlery down. "That was probably the best meal I've ever eaten, ever! Good choice!"

Kyoya blushed ever so slightly, and finished his mouthful. "Good, I'm glad you liked it. Dessert?" he asked, scooting his empty plate away from him.

"No thanks. We should go for a walk afterwards," Delilah said, waving a waitress over. "I'll get half, if you'd let me."

Kyoya laughed, and said something to the waitress in Japanese. She immediately brought over a bill, and set it in front of him.

"Well, I'm not, so tough luck," he said, signing something and standing up to leave. Kyoya reached a hand out for Delilah to grasp. "Ready?"

She smiled, and grabbed it, pulling Kyoya out of the restaurant. She waved at the waitress on the way out, and walked with Kyoya along the pier.

"You know, you're going to have to learn some Japanese if you plan on staying in Japan for much longer," Kyoya said, laughing.

"Well, teach me some!" Delilah giggled, staring at the water, her blue dress waving in the spring wind.

"Alright, repeat after me. Watashi wa anata o ashite," he recited in perfect Japanese.

Delilah repeated, and smiled. "And what does that mean, Professor Ootari?"

"It means I love you," Kyoya said, before moving her hair out of her face and kissing her.

/

AN: BAWWWWW

I believe the correct word here is. SUGOIIIIIII.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: [this is texting, instead of talking. and usually stuff in text from is left in lowercase and with no apostrophes and commas and suchness.]

/

[you smooth talking low blood pressure shadow king], Tamaki texted Kyoya, after he told him about his successful first date with Delilah. [thats farther than ive ever gotten with haruhi]

[jesus tamaki], Kyoya sighed while texting him back. [maybe you should actually ask her out]

[omg you think that would work?], the idiot Host King replied.

Kyoya gave up on his best friend, and watched as his iPhone lit up and beeped with every text. Just then, Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi, popped her head into his room.

"Everything alright, little brother?" she asked, coming in and promptly started digging in his drawers. This had been a habit of hers for a while. She blamed it on the fact that 'she needed to be a better housewife', but quite frankly, all she ever did was snoop through Kyoya's things.

Kyoya sighed and flopped back on his bed. "I suppose," he mumbled, playing with his phone.

Fuyumi raised an eyebrow at her little brother and smiled. _Hiding his real problems,_ she thought. _Just like a man._

"Alright, now, what's going on?" she said, tucking shirts back into a drawer. Fuyumi had actually gotten better at it, and the drawers weren't as disheveled. "Wait. Is it Tamaki?"

Kyoya laughed half-heartedly. "No, Tamaki and I are fine. And it's not the Host Club, either."

Fuyumi slid another drawer shut and sat down beside her brother. "It's a girl, isn't it?" she said, smiling.

Kyoya gave her one of those 'tell anyone and you're dead' looks, and Fuyumi exploded.

"OOOOHHHH! LITTLE KYOYA HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" she shouted, hitting Kyoya's leg. "So, what's her name? Is she pretty? What do her parents do?"

"My God, Fuyumi, must you snoop?" Kyoya shouted, quickly jumping to his feet. "Her name is Delilah, and I just had a date with her an hour ago! Happy now?"

Fuyumi blinked a few times, comprehending what she just heard. "AWWW! LITTLE KYOYA'S FIRST DATE WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She grabbed her brother and hugged him tightly, spinning him around in the process.

"Fuyumi! Put me down this instant!" Kyoya shouted, his face turning red with anger. Just then, Kyoya's phone rang a different tune form its place on his bed. Fuyumi stopped spinning her brother and stared at the phone.

They both lunged for it instantaneously. "Is it your giiiirlfriend, Kyoya?" Fuyumi taunted, nearly snatching his phone away from him.

"If you would stop that and let me see, I can check," he grumbled, turning his back to Fuyumi. It wasn't Delilah, but Kaoru.

"Hello?" Kyoya said after pressing the green button. He had one hand holding the phone, and the other planted on Fuyumi's forehead, holding her away.

"Shadow King! How nice of you to answer," two devious voices said on the other line. "So how did your date go?"

Kyoya was fuming. These two clowns were the last people he wanted to talk to. "My date was fine, why do you ask?" he smoothly said, keeping his cool.

"Oh, just wondering. So. Going to tell us the real reason you went after her?" Hikaru said, probably smirking on the other end of the call.

"Because I think she's amazing, that's why!" Kyoya shouted at the phone. "Maybe if you two woke up from being so self-centred you would realize that you love other people in this world other than yourselves!"

"Kyoya…we do love other people," Kaoru said, his voice breaking. "Like Pluie. Both of us love Pluie." Hikaru murmured an agreement.

"Not as in…. oh, never mind. I don't feel like talking to you two right now," Kyoya spat bitterly. "Goodbye." He hung up the phone, throwing it on his bed.

Fuyumi laughed. "You think this girl is amazing?"

Kyoya realized that she was listening in the entire time and blushed. "Please leave my room, Fuyumi."

His sister smiled again, and shut the door behind her.

Kyoya sighed, and sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. _Ruins, _he thought. _It's all going to be ruins very soon, if something doesn't change. _

His phone rang once again, and he picked it up. "Hello?" he shouted angrily.

"Well, hey, if now's not a good time to talk, Kyo, then I can certainly call back again later," Delilah said on the other end, laughing.

Kyoya immediately melted at the sound of her voice. "I apologize for that. The twins were harassing me, and it's annoying."

"Bah, tell me about it," Delilah said. "Hikaru won't stop texting me, and I'm going to run out of minutes soon."

"Well, if you're going to run out, then why did you call me?" Kyoya asked, smiling.

"Because I forgot to ask you something earlier, and it was going to bug me otherwise."

"Alright, what's your question?"

"How did you know to match your tie to my dress? It wasn't like we were going to a school formal."

"A school formal…like a prom?"

"I guess that's the American term for it, although it means something totally different in Britain."

"Hm. Well. Haruhi sent me a picture of the colour, so I matched it, and voila. Your question is answered."

"Oh, Haruhi. She is so silly," Delilah said, laughing. "Well, my cell is beeping, so that probably means I'm out of minutes. Talk to you tomorrow, love!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow!"

There was a click, and Kyoya set his iPhone down, sighing. Could tomorrow come any faster?

"BAWWW KYOYA YOU ARE SO CUTE," Fuyumi yelled from the other side of the door.

Kyoya sweatdropped and yelled back. "Don't you have a husband or something to be attending to?"

/

"Good morning, Pluie!" Delilah said to her short friend, who was currently doodling on a piece of paper. "Nice drawing! But why is it of the twins?"

Pluie blushed furiously and glanced up at her friend. "It's because I like Kaoru!" she hissed, glancing around nervously for any signs of them.

Delilah raised an eyebrow and looked past Pluie. Kaoru was right beside her right shoulder, and Hikaru on her left.

"So you like me, eh?" Kaoru said, smiling. Pluie shrieked and moved away from the noise, directly into the other twin.

"But why not me, Plu?" Hikaru smirked, and grabbed the girl's hand. "Let's go play dress up with Pluie!"

"Ohmygosh, Hikaru, that is such a good idea!" Kaoru said, giggling, and grabbed her other hand, dragging her out of the classroom.

"My Lord, they certainly have something with harassing her," Haruhi said, walking up beside Delilah.

"Hmm," Delilah smiled. "No kidding."

"Well, how are you today? You know, after your date last night," Haruhi nudged Delilah.

"I'm fine, and the date was great, I thought I texted you all of this already," Delilah laughed.

"You did, I just wanted to hear you say it," Haruhi grinned.

"Oh, you," Delilah said, playfully punching Haruhi's shoulder weakly. She laughed just as the teacher walked in, so the two girls were forced to sit far apart from each other all class.

/

_Why must this school be so boring?_ Delilah thought as the teacher gave a lecture on how to calculate income. _Maybe it's because I'm the only bloody one who plans on not taking over a family business. _

The bell rang, cutting off the teacher. She assigned a page of homework, none of which made sense to Delilah, and dismissed the students. Delilah sighed, and walked towards the lunchroom. She had been sitting with Haruhi and Pluie for a while, but Pluie was usually being pulled away by the twins, and Haruhi, by Tamaki.

She opened up a square lunchbox and pulled out a classic PB and J sandwich.

"What'cha eating?" Haruhi said, pulling up a chair beside her. She pulled out a box tied in a cloth, and opened it, revealing sushi and candies.

"A sandwich, of course! What are you eating?" Delilah asked, wiping a bit of jam off the corner of her mouth.

"A bento box! Have you never eaten one?" Haruhi laughed, and picked up a pair of chopsticks.

"You eat…..a box?" Delilah was confused.

"Of course not, silly. You eat what's in the box!" Haruhi giggled and picked up a California roll. "Wanna try?"

"Maybe not," Delilah said, taking a bite of her sandwich. "So, what's going on today at the Host Club?"

"Hmmm, today the theme is….Traditional Japanese, I believe," Haruhi said, unwrapping a small candy.

"So like, Kabuki and kimonos and stuff?"

"Kind of, yeah. Just come, and you'll see."

"Alright! Another invitation to the Host Club!" Delilah smiled, and snatched a piece of Haruhi's candy.

/

The Host Club was being held outside today, under the blossoming trees. It was a warm May day, and June would soon be upon them. Hunny and Mori would soon be graduating, and everyone else would move up a grade. Then the cycle would continue, with more and more strange kids coming and going.

Tamaki was nibbling on girls' hair (like the true weirdo he was), Hunny and Mori were eating cake (big surprise), the twins were twincest-ing the crap out of the peaceful mood, and Kyoya was playing butler today, serving tea and treats. Haruhi was helping him, and Delilah watched from her spot, hiding under a peach blossom tree.

"Having fun, little princess?" Tamaki said, snapping Delilah out of her daydreams.

"Totally, Tamaki," Delilah sarcastically remarked, but quickly took it back. "So, how's life?"

"Um, fine. Shall I go get Mother or something?" Tamaki replied, awkwardly looking around.

"Mother?" Delilah giggled, attempting to contain her laughter. "Is that what you call Kyo?"

Tamaki nodded. "It's what I've always called him. Since I'm the daddy, the president of the Host Club, and he's the vice prez, the mommy."

Delilah snickered. "Whatever. Don't you have stupid fangirls to deal with?"

"Um, I wouldn't say that out loud, if I were you," Tamaki whispered, pulling Delilah to standing. "Or else _she_ might hear you."

"Or else who?" Delilah said, brushing peach blossom petals off her dress.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MISSY, CALLING US STUPID FANGIRLS," one voice screamed from across the sea of girls. There was a metallic grinding noise, and a platform started to lift, a girl in a kimono standing on top. "WE ARE FANGIRLS, YES, BUT WE ARE NOT STUPID."

"Oh, hell," Tamaki muttered, and pulled Delilah behind the tree. "That's Renge, she's crazy. Don't talk to her; it will make your life a whole lot easier."

"Oh, fun. Is she the queen of the stupid fangirls?" Delilah smirked and leaned against the tree.

"I guess you could call her that. She thinks she's the manager of the Host Club," Tamaki said, glancing around nervously. "But really, she's just annoying."

"Alright, good to know," Delilah laughed.

Kyoya was taking empty cups from girls, when he caught sight of a yellow Ouran Academy dress poking out from behind a tree. He could see white ballerina style flats also with the dress, and immediately something clicked in his head. _Those are Delilah's shoes. _

Kyoya excused himself from the girls, and was walking over to the tree when he heard an annoying laugh. _Tamaki._

The 'cool type' was fuming, and his face turned a pale red. He reached the tree and grabbed Tamaki's wrist. "What the HELL are you doing?" he hissed, pulling Tamaki away from the tree, leaving a confused and startled Delilah behind.

"I was being host-like, of course," Tamaki whispered dramatically. "Since you weren't, leaving your girlfriend by a tree like that. Shame on you, Mom."

"Oooooh, shut up. She told me she wanted to just sit and watch, instead of being harassed by you guys," Kyoya whispered, throwing glances in Delilah's direction. "If she had wanted to talk to us, she could have."

Tamaki glared at Kyoya. "Go talk to her, Kyoya."

The raven-haired boy gulped and walked over to where Delilah was sitting. She had headphones in her ears, and a sketchbook lay open beside her. Delilah saw a pair of black shoes, and followed the shoes to legs, then a white shirt, and finally, a pair of glasses covering grey eyes. She quickly pulled out her headphones and stood up.

"Hi," she said, blushing and smiling.

"Hi," Kyoya smiled back, and leaned down and grabbed her sketchbook, flipping through without her consent.

"Ahh", Delilah said and smiled when Kyoya finally stopped on one page. "You found it."

Kyoya gawked as he stared at the drawing. It was a couple, standing on a pier, with the moon in the background. Along the bottom Delilah had written, in Japanese, I love you. He glanced up at Delilah, only to find her looking at him.

"Do you like it?" she asked, blushing. "It's a gift, to you."

"It's…it's beautiful," Kyoya stuttered, smiling. "I love it."

Delilah blushed again, taking the sketchbook from him. "I'll take it out later, and then you can have it."

"How about," Kyoya said, bending down so they could be eye-to-eye. "I come get it later?"

Delilah popped up on her toes and kissed Kyoya's forehead. "Sounds like a plan!" she giggled.

Kyoya smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her out from behind the tree. Renge was still going on about fangirls, and the rest of the Host Club (plus Haruhi) were packing up and hauling stuff back inside the school. The host day was over.

"I'll drop by at 6?" Kyoya said, squeezing Delilah's hand. She nodded, and kissed Kyoya's cheek, then slipped away.

"Kyoya," Hikaru said from behind Kyoya. The taller boy turned around, to find both twins standing there, hanging their heads. "We're sorry about what we've been saying and doing."

"I think it's because we're just jealous," Kaoru said, blushing and still staring at the ground.

"My, my. You two are really taking quite a stand in saying this," Kyoya said, smirking. "I appreciate it."

"I know, right," Hikaru muttered under his breath, and his brother elbowed him in the ribs. Kyoya chuckled and walked away.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," he said, giving them a half-hearted wave over his shoulder.

_I've got other things on my mind right now_, Kyoya thought, smiling deviously. _It's gonna be a good night. _

/

AN: I just realized that I've been spelling it Kyoya Ootari, when I could be spelling it properly, Ootori. /derpface.

BUT ANYWAYS.

LONG CHAPTER IS LONG.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: kind of suggestive themes. but to clarify. NO.

children might want to like, close their eyes or something. i dunno.

/

"Hey, little princess!" Tamaki yelled, running to catch up with the first-year. They were in one of the outdoor hallways that connected the buildings, with pillars on either side. The sun shone through, casting long shadows. The Host Club had just ended, and Delilah was nervously thinking about tonight, when Kyoya was coming over. She turned around just as the Host King 'tripped', and the two of them toppled to the ground, Tamaki pinning Delilah to the ground. Before she knew what was happening, Tamaki's head swung down and their lips brushed. Delilah choked back a gasp and her face turned a furious red. Tamaki blushed, too, and he smiled, lifting her chin.

"What are you doing?" Delilah cried out, squirming out from under him.

"Oh, come on, little princess, you can't tell me you didn't like that," Tamaki said, slithering towards her. She screamed and slapped him with her sketchbook, the coils leaving an imprint on his face. Tamaki gawked for a moment, and then laughed as Delilah got up and sprinted away, frightened tears running down her face.

"She's definitely a keeper, Mommy," Tamaki said, rubbing his cheek. "She won't go behind your back."

/

Kyoya took a deep breath as he rang the doorbell, shoving his hands in his jean pockets quickly. Behind the door, he could hear soft footsteps, and finally a lock turning. Delilah opened the door and smiled, glancing at Kyoya. His jeans were dark denim, and he was wearing a vest-style sweater. He laughed and blushed when he caught her looking, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him. Delilah let out a short gasp and blushed, quickly looking away.

"Hey," Kyoya said, their faces inches apart. Delilah looked up at him and smiled, touching their foreheads together.

"Would…would you like to come in?" Delilah stammered nervously, shivering under Kyoya's touch. He laughed and let her go, but not before stealing a kiss.

"Of course, my Lilah," he murmured. Delilah grinned and squeezed Kyoya's hand, leading him into her apartment and to a living room. A stereo system on a shelf was playing a song that Delilah recognized as Heartbeat, by Annie.

_There was a time, everybody was around and I was dancing with you._

Kyoya sat on a loveseat, motioning for Delilah to sit beside him.

"Oh!" she cried, remembering her gift to Kyoya. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" She quickly exited the main room and walked into her bedroom, searching for where she had thrown her sketchbook.

Kyoya stood up and wandered aimlessly around the main room. It was an open concept apartment, with a living room, dining area and kitchen all connected. To the right was Delilah's bedroom, and to the left was unknown territory to Kyoya. He skimmed his fingers across the countertop as he walked past, making his way to Delilah's room. It felt odd without his black notebook there with him.

Delilah was still digging for her sketchbook, and finally came across it, set neatly atop one of her Ouran uniforms. It smelled of Tamaki's cologne, from the incident earlier, and Delilah scooted away from it quickly, clutching her sketchbook to her heart. After flipping through pages, looking for Kyoya's drawing, Delilah realized that the coils which held the book together were bent inwards, probably from hitting Tamaki. She remembered the moment in detail, her mind flooded with anxiety and fear. A few nervous tears dripped onto a blank page of her sketchbook, and her vision blurred as she ran out of the room, straight into Kyoya.

Delilah hugged Kyoya fiercely, sobbing. Kyoya was confused, but wrapped his arms around his girlfriend comfortingly. One of his hands held her head, and he patted hit, playing with her auburn hair.

"What's the matter, Delilah?" Kyoya asked softly, pulling away so he could look at her.

"Today, after the Host Club ended, I was walking back to get my stuff and Tamaki…" Delilah started crying again. "We kissed, accidentally, and then he tried to kiss me again!"

Kyoya's mind was somewhere else now. Could Tamaki really be trying to take Delilah away from him? Or was there a double meaning to it?

"Hey, hey," Kyoya said, grabbing Delilah's hand and leading her back to the couch. "It was an accident, right? Which means it won't happen again."

Delilah sniffled and smiled. "Alright, Mother," she said, giggling. "What does the bloody idiot even call you that anyways?"

"I don't know, but it's damn annoying. It decreases my request rate, too," Kyoya grumbled.

_Feel my heartbeat, travelling to the beat, like a symphony._

Kyoya pulled Delilah closer, kissing her head.

"Hey, Kyo?" Delilah said softly, lost in the moment. The raven haired boy murmured a reply. "I'm sorry for all the bull I've put you through in the past few days," she said, squeezing Kyoya's hand. Kyoya lifted her chin, causing her to look up at him.

"We gained something from it, so it wasn't a total loss," he said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. Delilah contained her urge to scream with happiness. Whenever Kyoya did that she thought it was SO HOT.

Delilah toyed with the strings on her hoodie, before deciding to pull it off altogether. Kyoya gawked for a moment at the tank top she was wearing underneath, showing off her back and all its stitches, cuts and bruises. He ran his fingers over the developing scars, and Delilah shivered, yelping.

"Your hands are ice cold!" she giggled, shoving his hands away playfully.

Kyoya smirked his famous smirk. "Well, I guess I'll have to fix that, then," he said, touching one hand to the back of Delilah's neck. She shuddered and sat up straight, her thoughts blurring together. It was always like this, when someone touched her. Delilah resisted the urge to pull away, but turned around to face Kyoya instead. He kept his hand on her neck, and pulled her closer, setting her down on his lap.

Delilah looked up at Kyoya with large eyes. He smiled and kissed her forehead, putting a hand around her waist. Delilah smiled and turned on his lap, straddling Kyoya.

"Well, Mr. Ootari," Delilah whispered, touching their foreheads together. "These are definitely not accidental kisses."

/

Midday sun poured in through a window, and Kyoya turned over in his awakening sleep, opening his eyes. The world was blurry, and he groped for his glasses, before realizing that he was not in his home, at the Ootari mansion. Instead, he was laying in Delilah's bed, shirtless, with Delilah half on top of him.

Kyoya gasped, and sat partly up, finding his glasses. Delilah giggled and lazily opened her eyes, propping her chin on Kyoya's chest.

"It seems we've been in this position before, love," she said, running her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck. Kyoya could smell the alcohol on her breath. "And we haven't even gotten anywhere major."

Kyoya smiled, but felt a pounding in his head, distracting him from reality. Had he been drinking too? "Sleep first, then dream, my Lilah," he said wearily, rubbing his head. "What time is it?"

Delilah motioned to a digital alarm clock on the nightstand, the red numbers painful to look at. It was 1:30, and a Wednesday to boot. Both of them had missed school, and neither of them was really fit to go, either.

"Shit," Kyoya muttered, sitting up and slipping his glasses on his face, but quickly laying back down after his head throbbed. "What happened last night?"

Delilah flopped over onto her side of the bed, lying on her back. "From what little patches keep popping up, I think that I found some vodka in a cupboard and then…" She faded off as the realization of the night hit her. "Oh God! You don't think we…." Kyoya gave Delilah a look, and she shut up, her face turning a furious red.

"Let's get ready for the day, and at least attend a few classes before the school day is done," Kyoya said professionally, sliding out from underneath the covers and sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. Delilah crawled over and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know," she said quietly, talking smoothly. "Even if stuff did happen, it mi-" Kyoya cut her off with a kiss. She smiled against his lips and ran her fingers through his messy raven hair, sticking it up in all directions. Kyoya moaned a muffled protest and pulled away, shaking his head.

"I-I have to go," he said quickly, grabbing his shirt off the floor and running out of the room. Delilah sat on the bed, a bit dumbstruck. Did she just have _another _one night stand?

"I guess life in Japan isn't that much different than life in England," Delilah muttered, flopping back on her bed. "Life blows. And now I'm gonna be brown bread for skipping school."

/

AN: why yes, Delilah IS a whore!

/killed


	8. Chapter 8

AN: well, screw me for trying to incorporate the title of the friggen story into the story itself. In England/British slang, brown bread is equivalent to saying "you'll be toast" or dead.

BAHA BACKSTORY TIME 3

and really. i don't see how it's relevent, but i just want to say that i'm running out of inspiration. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE! /poof

/

"Come now, Delilah, keep up," Yuko said as she tugged her daughter's hand, pulling her across a street. A swarm of paparazzi formed behind them and Yuko muttered a curse, popping into the first open doorway she saw. Delilah was left in the middle of the crowd, bright flashes of light blinding her. She turned in circles, looking for a way out of the tightly knit group and not finding one. Voices bombarded her with questions, shoving microphones and recorders in her face. Suddenly, a hand popped out and grabbed her from behind, pulling on her jaw and bringing her back. The paparazzi shrugged and turned to the shop Yuko entered, knocking on the glass.

Delilah turned around to face her mysterious savior, but a sickly sweet smell clouded her mind. Her vision grew blurry, and she blinked out like a light, straight into the awaiting arms of her kidnapper.

/

Four sullen weeks later, Delilah had escaped her kidnapper, running screaming into a neighbouring house. The police didn't even know she was missing, since her mother never reported it. They arrested him anyways, of course. But Delilah wouldn't talk about what had happened during that month. Not to her friends, not to the police, and especially not to her mother. It was that day, when she escaped, that her father got extremely frustrated and took his anger out on his daughter. Yuko banned him from seeing her ever again, and not a day goes by where Delilah doesn't wonder what her father is doing today. He'll send her a birthday card, or sometimes hide a message for her in his artwork, but she's never seen him since that day.

/

Haruhi popped her head into Music Room number three, and glanced around, looking for any signs of the hosts being in there. Luckily it was lunch, so no one seemed to be around. The brunette sighed and walked inside, shutting the door silently behind her and leaning against it.

"Haruhi?" a shaky voice said from over by Kyoya's area. Haruhi looked up and watched as Delilah slowly stood up, holding a bag behind her back. The taller girl was shaking, and a pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes.

"Oh, Delilah!" Haruhi cried, running over and hugging her friend. Delilah flinched at the contact but managed to not freak out. She backed away slightly and ended up on her rear, sitting on a couch. Haruhi giggled and sat down beside her, using her 'natural' charms. If it worked on other girls, why shouldn't it work on Delilah?

"Where have you been? And do you know where Kyoya-sempai is, perhaps?" Haruhi asked, looking up at Delilah with puppy dog eyes. Delilah blushed and made a funny sound, looking away.

"I've been….sick," she finally said, after a moment or two of silence. "And I don't know where Kyo went."

"Sick, hm? Like a hangover, perhaps?" Haruhi accused, swiftly pulling the sunglasses off of Delilah's face. She was used to seeing her dad come home from the bar completely hammered, then waking him up the next morning to find him vomiting, confused, and half brain-dead.

Delilah flinched at the fluorescent light of the room, and smirked meekly at Haruhi. "Surprise, I'm hungover."

Haruhi sighed, unimpressed, and slumped down in her seat, throwing the sunglasses on a coffee table. Suddenly, she perked back up, startling Delilah. "You told me that Kyoya was going to be coming over later last night, and you're hungover this morning…" Haruhi quickly put two and two together and stared at Delilah.

"YOU DOG!" she shouted, slapping Delilah's leg. "YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER FOOL! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF KYOYA SEMPAI LIKE THAT!"

Delilah jumped up from the couch and backed away, holding her hands out in front of her. "Haruhi…it's not what you think." But her protests were hopeless against Haruhi's yelling. Of course, Haruhi was blaming the correct person, but for the wrong crime.

"For you to become a lawyer, Miss Fujioka, would be preposterous," Kyoya's velvet voice came out of nowhere. The door slammed shut behind him as he stumbled over to where Haruhi was standing. "Especially with your assumptions." Her voice had grown hoarse, and she cleared her throat, about to rip Kyoya's head off as well.

"Apparently, Miss Clarke and I were up to no good last night, although much of it is a blur," Kyoya said, pulling off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Don't you dare spread this to the Host Club, or I will reinstate your debt."

Haruhi shuddered at the thought of having to work as a boy again, although it really wasn't that bad. 'It's what's on the inside that counts', she kept telling the boys. And anyone else that found out.

Delilah mustered up all of her courage and looked Kyoya straight in the eye. "I apologize, Kyoya," she said, bowing. This is what they do in Japan, right?

Kyoya stifled a laugh, and gave Delilah a trademark smirk instead. "You should be glad that I don't give you a debt, too," he chuckled, patting her head, then quickly jotting something down in his notebook.

Haruhi, now fully able to scream and shout, harrumphed and crossed her arms, waiting for the two to be done their make-up session.

"EXCUSE ME," Haruhi shrieked, shaking the windowpanes of the Host Club room. "BUT WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DRUNK LAST NIGHT, AND WHAT HAPPENED?"

Delilah giggled and glanced at Kyoya, watching his unfazed expression. "Haruhi, please stop overreacting," Delilah said, holding back a laugh. "Nothing happened, I'm a horrible drunk."

Now it was Kyoya's turn to overreact. "You've been drunk before?" He crosses his arms and tapped his foot, his glasses gleaming. Delilah would finally meet Kyoya's dark side.

She backed away and glanced at Haruhi, who made a 'not my problem' face and quickly left the host club room, leaving the two alone. "It's not, aah, it's not what you think, Kyo..." Delilah stuttered, throwing on a bad poker face. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and sighed, uncrossing his arms and writing something down in his black notebook.

"I hope you know I won't forget this," the raven haired boy said, his eyes still looking down at his notebook. Suddenly something flickered in his vision and his precious book was on the floor, and Delilah was in his face. She breathed out, and fogged up his glasses, drawing little pictures in them. On his right lens there was a heart with an arrow through it, and on his left was a messily written 'I'm sorry', written backwards so he could read it.

Delilah giggled and hugged Kyoya, burying her face in his neck. "I'm sorry, Kyoya. I want to make Japan a new start for me," she said, muffled by Kyoya's jacket. He was confused, but hugged her back anyways.

"What do you mean, a new start? Like forgetting about your parents?" Kyoya said, resting his chin on top of her head.

Delilah was just about to say something when the host club burst in, yelling and screaming.

"KYOYA! DEE-CHAN! YOU'RE HERE TODAY!" Hunny shouted, glomping the two. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru followed suit.

"We thought you were dead!" Hikaru snickered.

"Or even worse, sold and put on the black market as slaves!" Kaoru laughed, reiterating the host king's comments.

Delilah sighed from the bottom of the dog pile, bony elbows and knees poking and prodding her. Kyoya managed to escape, and grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her out. She quickly got up and dusted herself off, knocking into Kyoya in the process. The two wobbled on their feet, Delilah steadying Kyoya before he fell. The looked in each other's eyes and laughed, well, Delilah laughed and Kyoya had a host club smile.

Tamaki looked up from blathering on about something and watched them. They're just like an old married couple, happy to be in each other's company. He sighed outwardly. I wish Haruhi and I were like that.

Just then, the bell rang for the end of lunch, signaling five minutes to the beginning of afternoon classes. Everyone stood up and walked to the door, talking and laughing. Tamaki stopped before he opened the door, blocking everyone from leaving.

"So where were you two?" Tamaki asked, turning around to face the two skippers, hanging at the back of the group.

"We were-" Delilah started but got cut off by Kyoya.

"We were at the student visa office, getting one for Delilah so she can stay in Japan," Kyoya quickly lied, making it seem quite believable. "She didn't know where it was, or how to talk to them, so I took her."

Delilah quickly zoned out, thinking about how she really should get a student visa and how Kyoya seemed to be really good at pulling excuses, though believable, out of nowhere. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Tamaki said something.

"Oh, alright! That makes sense. We wouldn't want to lose the little princess because she was an illegal alien," Tamaki replied happily, opening the door and leading the host club out into the hallway. Students were scurrying around, moving to their classes. "Well, see you guys after school!"

And with that, everybody split up and went to class, Kyoya grabbing Delilah's arm before she could leave.

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet, my Lilah," he said, his glasses gleaming. A few students walking by quickly backed away, seeing the Shadow King in all his glory. Scary stuff.

Delilah gulped and blinked. How far could she push him?

"Well, it'll have to wait until later, I've got class!" she said, popping up on her toes and kissing his cheek. Delilah removed her arm from his death grip and disappeared into the crowd.

Kyoya stood there for a second, dumbfounded, but chuckled to himself. "What a strange girl. So secretive, yet so open," he mumbled to himself, and started walking to class.

/

AN: i apologize for the long update time, i was off dying. OF AWESOME. baha not really.

like? hate? tell me! feedback is much appreciated! 3


	9. Chapter 9

AN: well, how long has it been? Too long, that's for sure. Nyeh. I have no idea where this is going, but I guess we'll find out, hm? : )

It's nice to be back to Fanfiction, and to all my nice watchers/followers/favers, thank you so much ouo

And now, on to the derpiness xD

/

"Hey, I really should get a student visa."

Kyoya looked up from the couch, looking towards the kitchen, where Delilah was facing the stove, making dinner. "That came out of nowhere."

"Well, think about it," Delilah said, turning her head to look at him and smile. "I've been living here for, what, at least 6 months, and isn't a 'tourist' like me supposed to register or something?" She cried out, pulling her hand to her chest and backing away from the stove. Kyoya stood up from the couch, setting his laptop aside and ran to the kitchen, pulling his girl into his arms and turning off the stove.

"What happened, Lilah?" Kyoya asked, pulling away from her and holding her out at arm's length, bending down a bit to look into her eyes.

"Boiling water is hot, that's what happened," Delilah laughed, holding out her hand to show him the large red burn on the back of her hand, somewhat child-like.

Kyoya tsked and pulled her over to the sink, letting cold water wash over her hand. "At least try to be more careful, please. For your own safety."

Delilah looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why? I've got Dr. Ootari here to keep me safe, right? I could jump off the roof and-" She stopped short after seeing Kyoya's glare, his glasses glinting in the light.

"You're kidding me, right?" the so-called Evil Lord growled, pulling a roll of bandages out of a first aid kit under the sink and wrapping some around Delilah's hand. Delilah just smirked.

"Oh, Kyo?" Delilah said when he was finished. "Will you kiss it better?"

Kyoya blinked, once, twice, three times, before he finally took in what she had said. _What, is she a child? Good Lord._ "But of course, my Lilah." He took her hand and brought the back up to his lips, causing Delilah to grow a slight shade of red. _Oh, I see what's going on. Well, two can play at THAT game, missy,_ Kyoya thought, his mind's eye smirking devilishly.

"Anywhere else it hurts?" he asked, still holding her hand. Delilah gulped, but kept her cool demeanor, bringing her free hand to her forehead.

"Right here." Delilah smiled slightly, and glanced away nervously. Kyoya could see right through her.

"Alright." Kyoya leaned down, and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, burying his face in her shaggy auburn hair. It was funny, how over the span of 5 and a half months of knowing each other, Kyoya was still finding things he didn't know about her. And for once, he was okay with not knowing.

"Hey, it still hurts somewhere else, you know." Kyoya pulled away, amused at what was going to happen.

"Oh? And where would that be, my Lilah?" He didn't need to ask. He knew.

"Right.." Delilah put a dainty finger up to her lips. "Right here." She smirked, catching Kyoya's surprised face. _Well that's a rare one, _she thought.

Kyoya could tell he was blushing, even just a little. He leaned forward, turned his head so they wouldn't bump noses (it had happened before, don't ask), and then-

The doorbell rang, and in came the host club, completely unannounced, carrying tons of boxes. Of course, Kyoya and Delilah were still caught in a terribly awkward position, and the host club realized it. Well, some members did. Mori immediately slapped his hands over Honey's eyes, Honey scrabbling to pull them off. Haruhi was unfazed, as expected, but Tamaki was totally surprised. The Hiitachins were killing themselves laughing, and Hikaru, being the more mischievous one, pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, hoping to use it against Kyoya later.

"Well. What a pleasant surprise!" Delilah exclaimed, somewhat fake enthusiasm in her voice. "What brings the host club to my humble household?"

"W-we were going to bring you supper, but it seems you're too busy eating your boyfriend's face-" Hikaru laughed, tears streaming down his face. Kaoru joined his twin in the laughter, dropping the boxes he was holding to pound on the wall. Delilah, stifling laughter, turned a deep red, and stepped to hide behind Kyoya.

"How about you all just leave? This apartment isn't that big," Kyoya snapped, the true demon lord coming out.

"Well, I only wanted to come and give Delilah back her shoes that she left at school," Haruhi said, stepping over to the couple and holding out a pair of white ballerina flats, Delilah's signature shoe. Delilah smiled and took them from her, completely missing Haruhi's sorry-for-cockblocking look.

"And the rest of them just joined in?" Delilah asked sarcastically, already knowing it was true. Haruhi nodded, glaring at the idiot host club. "Marvelous. Shove off, bloody idiots."

Tamaki looked somewhat heartbroken that he was being told to leave, but Haruhi went over and whispered something in his ear that caused him to light up and be the first to be out the door. Delilah mouthed a 'thank you' to her friend, then walked over and, after shooing the rest of them away, shut the door behind them.

"Now, where were we?" she said, turning around and immediately running into Kyoya. He promptly pulled up her chin and leaned one arm against the door, above Delilah's head.

"If I get you a student visa, you're going to owe me," Kyoya whispered, taunting her. Delilah crossed her arms and sighed.

"And what would you like in return, Demon King?" she tossed back, Kyoya scoffing at the nickname.

"Become my assistant at the host club."

/

AND THAT'S WHAT YOU MISSED ON

GLEE

Lol I'm kidding of course. But seriously. It was about May before, (in the story) and now it's about November. Pretty soon it will be birthdays, no? /evil smirk/

So. Please give me creative criticism! I want to become a better author, and the only way to do that is through you guys! If you have any ideas that you want to see, please drop a review or send me a note! It means a lot!

ALSO. I need a few OC's to take a guest appearance at the host club, since I'm feeling way too lazy to actually make my own characters. I'll need full name (first and last only, please), host(s) they prefer, and a general description (looks, personality, etc.).

I love you all, and I hope you know that!

ALSO

DERPY FLUFF IS DERPY

JUST PRETEND DELILAH IS YOUR CHARACTER

/everyone is happy/

-Author-chan-


End file.
